Growing Up Holmes
by Sherlock's little helper
Summary: A series of one shots documenting the life of the Holmes boys. Mainly told from Mycrofts point of view. "Life with two sociopaths is never going to be easy".
1. A new arrival

I stared out of the window into the grey January drizzle. They would be home soon. My parents and my brand new baby brother. I was uncharacteristicly excited. I cleared the misting of the window for a better view and gazed down the long driveway wishing I could see further through the fog.

I had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like years, since mother had first announced she was pregnant. I had helped decorate his room and gone on shopping trips to buy his things. In truth these had both been hideously boring but hadn't tampered my excitement.

My grandmother had displayed serious concern about the age difference, seven years in fact, finding the bad side of every situation as she tended to do. But I couldn't care less I was glad to simply have a sibling no matter their age.

That's when I saw the car pull into the drive. I ran to open the door, my aunt who had been 'babysitting' me followed smiling. My parents entered carrying the baby and instantly fell about chatting to my aunt and utterly ignoring me. It was times like this when I wished I was taller as I could only catch the smallest glimpses of my brother.

It wasn't until much later that I was finally able to see my brother. William as my parents had named him. My father indicated that I be quiet and ushered me into the darkened room. He lay in his cot fast asleep, tiny with a mass of dark curly hair, small, helpless and completely boring.

I had been so caught up in my excitement that I had forgotten simple facts. William most likely wouldn't be able to walk or talk for several months if not a year. And I realized that when he did the chances of him being special like me were very low.

I turned back to the baby bitterly feeling disappointed. That was when hen he opened his eyes. They were were very blue as all baby's are but also strangely big, he blinked and then to my surprise he smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back and in that moment all my negativity was forgotten. Maybe I had judged my little brother far to quickly. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Pirates

"Mycroft do you wanna play pirates?" I heard my four year old brother shout from outside my door. I yawned and blinked trying to make out the clock in the darkness of my room.

"Its one o'clock in the morning for gods sake" I called back hoping he would go away. But I knew my brother far i wasn't the sort to give up easily.

Sure enough my bedroom door swung open and William, in a full pirate costume, jumped onto my bed. I sat up and put the light on irritated. " please go away" I pleaded.

"Not until you play pirates!" He demanded determined. I honestly couldn't be asked to do any thing at this time in but I could see clearly he wasn't leaving. I thought for a fraction of a second and came up with a compromise.

"You know what" I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible " I'll read you that book about pirates you like". William considered it and nodded looking slightly disappointed. He got up and grabbed my arm pulling me down the darkened corridor to our mothers study where his precious pirate book was kept.

" come on Mycroft" William called leading me down the stairs to the sitting room " read the bit about Redbeard. Redbeard had been Williams favorite historical figure for a while so much that he had demanded we name our new irish setter puppy after him.

"Alright" I agree and opened the book on the correct chapter "Oruc Reis was a Turkish privateer and later Admiral in ottoman service who was known as Redbeard or Barbarossa to christians" I start "He was an extremely successful pirate once capturing..."

"23 ships in less than a month" finished William brightly " I'm going to be a pirate to Mycroft" he continued waving his toy sword in the air.

" Don't be stupid" I argued rolling my eyes "there aren't any pirates anymore"

Far from being put of William smiled brighter " Ill be the first new pirate William Holmes the most scary and successful pirate of all time"

"Not particularly horrifying" I laughed and he looked annoyed.

"Its my name" he complained "William is so boring, not interesting like redbeard or el draque or even Mycroft" he said looking annoyed, then his face lit up and he jumped down off the sofa and ran upstairs leaving me alone with a pirate book feeling extremely irritated.

The next Morning I woke up a lot late than usual and listening could hear raised voices from down stairs. As I walked into the Kitchen I could see my Mother looking rather frustrated with William. "William please" she said sounding desperate.

"Thats not my name anymore" he countered angrily.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"William has decided he would rather be called Sherlock" answered my Father looking mildy amused at everything that was going on.

"you like the name Sherlock don't you Mycroft?" William asked, grinning when I give an concomitant shrug. He stuck his tongue out at my Mother and skipped of out of the kitchen with singing "Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock" at the top of his voice.

"its just a phase" said my mother " I mean who'd want to be called Sherlock Holmes for the rest of their life"

" coming from someone who named their child Mycroft" I muttered earning an venomous look from both my parents.


End file.
